


This Isn't Fair

by novocainlullaby



Series: Tyler Joseph Deserves The World [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cancer, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainlullaby/pseuds/novocainlullaby
Summary: Josh and Tyler sit in the hospital and talk about the situation.





	This Isn't Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I know I wrote the first part of this series and he died (oops, I'm sorry), but I feel like I still had things to add after I wrote it and listened to the song again. So, everything added to this collection with take place BEFORE the first work. I know it's a little confusing, but think of them as little prequels. Prequel drabbles of angst and unhappiness that I'll just dream up of. I just thought of one as I was typing this. I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for any tears.

"Here you go, Ty," he murmured, carefully handing him the plastic cup full of water. 

"Thank you," Tyler hardly whispered, hands trembling slightly as he grasped his fingers around the cup. "Baby sips," Josh reminded gently, to which the other nodded. "I've got it, love. Thank you." 

He tried taking a drink, a bit dribbling down of his chin, but the majority getting in his mouth nonetheless. He handed it back to Josh, who set it on the bedside table and looked back to him. Josh hesitantly took Tyler's fingertips into his own, stroking down the sides of them, over his knuckles and ridges that were much more prominent due to the amount of weight he'd lost. 

"Do you think it'll work?" Tyler whispered, then took a moment to look up from his hooded eyes. "Do you think I'll live?"

Josh offered a saddened smile, bringing his fingertips up to kiss each one of them. "I hope so," he returned, just as quietly. 

Tyler nodded softly. He knew he was dying. It was everywhere, the cancer. It was okay that he didn't have much time. Who really got out of these things? Why would he, of all people, pull through? He didn't deserve it. A long, happy life. With...

Josh could see him staring down into the foot of his bed, giving his hand another squeeze. "Ty?"

Tyler snapped his head up, offering a meek smile towards him. "Yeah? Sorry, I--"

Josh nodded in understanding. "I wish I could do something. I--this sucks, Tyler, god this fucking sucks. I know it's not your fault and you're having a way damn harder time with this than I am, I just--"

He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Tyler murmured back assuringly to him, trying to shift closer to him to kiss his forehead, his cheek, or anything. Josh leaned into the touch, allowing a peck to land on his cheek. 

"It's just not fair. You're the best person I know. You're so loving, and sweet, and carefree, and selfless, and--fuck, you do not deserve this. Never in a million years. Of all the things...I just..." 

Tears pricked his eyes now, stinging the corners and making him turn away. He couldn't let Tyler see him like this. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that he was sitting here crying when Tyler was literally dying before him. 

It wasn't fair Tyler was dying. 

Josh met his gaze again to see he was crying too, and he couldn't help but breathe out a shaky sigh. 

"This just isn't living, Josh," he whispered, a sob choking in his throat. "It's just...not dying. Yeah, I'm breathing, eating, sleeping, but I'm just keeping myself alive. I'm not alive, Josh. But you make me feel like that. Fuck, you make me feel like I'm not even sick. You make me feel like the day I first met you, and I wouldn't change that for the world. This isn't living." He repeated. 

"I know."

A quick pause. 

"I love you, too.

Fuck."


End file.
